Food (boutique)
This article is about food from the boutique. You may just be looking for: Food Foods are an item you can buy, only at the boutique in BabyDow. You cannot buy it at the Fairy Forest, or at private boutiques. The food, is the first tab that pops up when you go to the actual boutique itself. The food tab provides many different types of food, all for your baby to eat and enjoy. Products All of the food products within the boutique are also divided, not into tabs, though. They are divided into that type of item they are. For instance, here are the different varieties, or sections: *Baby Formula(s) *Milk and Dairy *Fruits and Veggies *Cereals and Starchy Foods *Meat and/or Fish Most foods besides Fruits, Veggies, Formula, and Milk/Dairy are basically for when your baby ages more. Most foods will be served around the age of 1-2 years. The items are always in stock, and seem to never run out; Therefore, you can buy as much of whatever item you'd like to obtain. Though, you can only buy 10 at one time, however you can just continue the circulation after making your quantity 10 over and over. The rating of the food (or quality), is just how 'good' of a product it is. The ratings as of now do not go below 3 stars as of yet. Feeding As said, your baby will get used to most of the food you have bought, or will later buy for them once they get older. Babies will only eat Baby Formula, and Maternal milk once they 'arrive' at your house. If you have just received a new baby, it is not recommended to go crazy and buy all of the foods you'd like to purchase. That is so, due to the fact that it can expire, and if for example you buy Cereals and Starchy foods and your baby is only a few weeks old etc., a notice will appear, telling you that your baby cannot eat that until they are older, and by the time they can actually eat it, it probably has expired. You will actually start with Maternal milk, the BabyDow team will give you 10 free milks. As well, you may feed the baby, Baby Formula, as said above, the only difference between Maternal milk and the Baby formula, is that the milk is 'lighter', while the formula has 'heavier' milk, or milk-like fluid in it, therefore making your baby gain a few more pounds than he or she may have to. Furthermore, some foods may cost a high of 25 beads, therefore if you spend those beads on that kind of food (Ground Beef and Baby Cereals), itis best to use it in the first two days or so, so it doesn't expire quicker. And of course, if your baby is in a nursery, with a dining hall open, you won't have to individually buy the food, a menu is presented to you, so your baby gets the nourishment that he or she needs everyday. In conclusion, most foods can be eaten by your baby once him or her ages more around 1-2 years of age. Purchase When buying any of these products, the price ranges do not go about 25 beads. The most expensive food items are the Ground Beef, and Baby Cereals. The price will raise on any item, depending on the quantity or how much you would like to buy for your baby. It is advised that you do not overload with how much food you buy, due to the fact that if you do not use it all in a short period of days, it can expire, and you will loose the expired ones, making you loose some beads. As well, do not fatten your baby too much, to the point him or her gets totally overweight. Yogurt and Yoghurt ''Question: Is there a difference between yogurt and yoghurt?'' ''Answer: Yes there is indeed. Yogurt is a yogurt with Follow-up formula in it. Meaning it is for the older bunch of babies. Yoghurt is a yoghurt with maternal milk/baby formula in it. That means it is for the younger bunch. It does matter which ones you buy.'' Yoghurt: Here are the yoghurts you can purchase: *Plain *Lemon *Cherry *Apricot Yogurt: Here are the yogurts you can purchase: *Raspberry *Peach *Banana *Strawberry